Love is Black and Blue
by moon-bunny15
Summary: After the fates allow Edd to see a side of Marie Kanker he has never seen before, can the now older timid Edd finally come forth and take a stance for something he is truly passionate about? Or will the Kanker sisters, Lee and May, ruin Marie's chances with the man of her dreams with their envious madness? M- for cussing
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my, my, my, my, my!" cried Edd cheerfully. "What a wonderful specimen of the Hercules Beetle! Here in our own backyard no less! Well, so to speak! What luck!" Double D set down his magnifying glass and lay on his gloved hands. He watched as the beautiful beetle met the magnifying glass. Double D held his breath. _Should I move it?_ But the Hercules beetle did not need the wimpy Edd's help. The beetle carefully lifted the magnifying glass and threw it towards its onlookers eyes. The lense hit Double D square in the left eye. "Ouch! Oh dear!" he cried, jumping up, his hands straight out in front of him to eliminate the temptation to touch his face with his soiled, gloved hands. "I can't see!" he cried, stumbling about the woods. The beetle looked up at the Edd and crawled away under the brush.

In the nearby park Kevin was teasing Johnny for being a weirdo, Jimmy for being a wimp, and Rolf for being foreign and liking goats. "What's up with Kevin today?" Nazz asked Sarah. Usually the little blonde got along with the redhead but today he was being especially ruthless and tyrannical. Kevin stood taller than all the others with the exception of Rolf. His muscle had grown in nicely and the years gave him a strong chin and jaw. He now rode a motorcycle, having abandoned his bike years ago, and all the kids still considered him the unofficial leader of their little cul-de-sac group.

"Oh my! My eye!" Double D cried, stumbling into the park. He hit two trees, tripped over a rock, and finally, after stepping in a very inconveniently placed hole in the sand box, fell at Kevin's feet. The ruthless older boy had found his next victim. The others were too "in" with the crowd to turn a blind eye to his mockery but Edd was an outsider and ripe for the picking.

"None of your damn business!" she yelled back. The door to the decrepit trailer slammed shut, the weight shifting on the crumbling cinder blocks beneath it. The blue haired Kanker stormed off into the woods. Sometimes even Marie got tired of the Kanker madness that seemed to follow them around. Marie took a deep breath, her chest expanding and loudly exhaled. She kicked the leaves and twigs that puddled the path before her. She itched her arm and decided that now would be a good time to go stalk Double D. Lee and May were so riotous, they always ruined her peaceful stalking escapades.

Marie loved to watch the timid, quiet Edd in his natural element. He was her perfect foil. She was loud and touch, ready to fight at the drop of a hat and Double D was so passive and peaceful. He was more cowardly than anything else but there were times Marie had witnessed him be brave and her cold, stone heart melted. Now as she walked she hoped she would happen upon him and be able to observe him be Edd, without stupid ass Eddy to bend him to his every will. "So loud and obnoxious, just like Lee," Marie said to herself. As she finished her statement she came upon a site that made her blood boil and her short temper was ignited.

Kevin had Double D bleeding from the lip and tied down in the middle of the sand box. Kevin stood above him, a bucket of sand in his hands as he slowly let the contents empty onto Double D's face – sand going in his mouth, nose, and eyes. Double D gagged, choking on the falling sand, while the other kids laughed on the side lines.

Marie's hands fisted and she grabbed a bat. She poised it on her shoulder, a pair of brass knuckles now on her other hand and she walked onto the park grounds.

Though she was short, her stance was wide and physique threatening. The kids in the park all looked towards her and slowly one by one quieted down. Kevin was the last to turn to look at her, bucket now empty and Double D gasping for air.

"If I were you, I'd run before I break my foot up in all of your asses," she said threateningly. The kids bust out laughing. Marie paid them no mind and she made her way towards Double D. Kevin stood in her way.

"This is my turf trailer trash. I suggest you go back to your brothel where you-"Kevin was not allowed to finish that thought. Marie's bat made contact with Kevin's face and he was thrown clear across the park.

"Big talk for a dead man," she spit through her teeth. "Who's next?" she stood above Double D in a defensive stance. The rest of the kids shrunk back and Marie was not about to let them off the hook that easily.

She reached for Jimmy, still the weakest of the group despite his years of growth. He fell on his knees before her, having lost his balance after being yanked by the collar. "Hey, put Jimmy down," Sarah demanded.

"Step off bitch. Just teaching your little boyfriend here a lesson," her bat landed atop Sarah's head.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried in horror.

"Hey squirt, she's fine. You've got bigger issues," Marie angrily yelled, shaking him to and fro. "Now tell me big shit, what got into that soft head of yours to allow something like to happen to my darling Double D, huh?" Jimmy trembled under Marie's grip and Sarah spoke up again, having recovered from the blow to the head.

"Hey! Put Jimmy down Marie Kanker!"

"You know what?" Marie's bat hit Sarah across her cheek. "Go grow some tits and hips before you talk ta me." Marie was still small waisted but her breasts and hips had come in quite generously. She had the perfect hour glass her two sisters envied. Lee and May were both flat chested but big hipped, something they never failed to notice when they decided to gang up on her. Now, she loomed over Sarah's fallen body as she rubbed her cheek and Marie continued to shake Jimmy.

"Please! I bruise easily!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Do you?!" Marie cried with sarcasm. "Do you not think Double D bruises easily?!" she shoved Jimmy's face into the sand. "You only pick on him because he's the weakest!" cried Johnny.

Marie cocked her eyebrow at the mental kid and jumped out of the sandbox landing swiftly and solidly before him. "Is that so?" she cried. Johnny stood over Marie by a head. She looked up at him, a hungry smile on her face. "I took out that Kevin joker, I'll just as easily take you both out!" Marie reached for Plank, cradled in Johnny's arms. Despite the years that had passed, Plank remained his best friend, despite Plank's stunted growth. He had too many jaw breakers and coffee as a child.

Now, Marie held Plank over her head, Johnny's eyes widened in fear, his lips quivering. "Give him back! Please!" Johnny cried.

Marie laughed. "Dude, you know this is a dead piece of wood, right?"

Johnny looked down at the ground. "Plank is my best friend," he whimpered.

"You're pathetic," Marie laughed. She threw Plank in the air and bat him into the woods. Marie looked down at a broken Johnny, his whole body now shaking. "Go get him, tough guy." Johnny jumped up and ran into the woods after his best friend.

Marie looked at the others. "So bitches! Any o'you have the balls to really take me on," Marie challenged. She walked closer to them hoping to get a challenge. They all quickly ran away. Only Rolf sauntered away. "Hey goat lover!" Rolf turned to look at Marie. "You got something to say to me?" Rolf shook his head and kept walking.

Now Marie turned her attention back to her Double D, still tied in the sandbox. She threw the bat aside and picked him up over her shoulder. She walked to the edge of the woods and gently set him down in the brush. She untied and massaged his ankles and wrists, tossing his gloves aside. "Hey Double Dork," she said quietly. "You ok?" Double D coughed and rubbed his eyes and dusted his hat off. Marie took off his beanie to dust his hair and Double D jumped into the bushes.

"Double D, get the fuck out here," Marie demanded. "Seriously dude, calm the fuck down." He timidly crawled out, twigs and thorns catching on his clothes and skin. He lightly bled and Marie's eyes shot daggers. "Stop fucking hurting yourself before I fucking hurt you, alright?!" Double D nodded.

A large scar ran from the front right side of his forehead, down to the back of his head. No hair grew in the weblike scar and his hair parted to the left as a result. He looked up at a now silent Marie. She moved her hair out of view and looked at Double D with both eyes wide. "Uhm, may I have my beanie back please?" Marie didn't move for a few more seconds until she blinked back and nodded, tossing him the black sock. He stood up and dusted his shirt. "Thank you Marie for coming to my rescue," Double D said. He slightly bowed his head and looked up at her with a smile.

She shrugged. "Just be careful next time loser," she snapped. She spit to the side and popped her shoulder. "I might not be around next time." She pushed him and he fell into a bush. "Later Double D. See ya around."

* * *

Hello all! Some more fluffiness! I hope you all enjoy and thank you very much for taking the time to read my story! It means the world to me! I welcome feedback!

I take requests!


	2. Chapter 2

Double D picked himself back up and brushed off the leaves. He looked around but Marie was long done. He lightly shivered, more out of fear than chill. The sun was still high in the sky and rays broke through the leafy overhead providing beautiful patterns that spotted the ground. Double D up the gloves Marie had thrown aside and looked around. She really was gone. He neatly tucked his gloves in his pocket and after finding his magnifying glass, shrugged. _She really did leave_. "Well I guess I should go see what-"

"_Edd!_" Double D turned around and saw Ed carrying a screaming Eddy in a knot.

"Ah! Eddy what happened to you?!" Double D cried.

"Fucking Marie Kanker, that's what happened!" Eddy's voice dripped with anger.

"Haha! Hi Double D!"

"Well good day Ed! How are you?"

"Right as finny," he laughed.

The big Ed gently set Eddy down. "Get me outa this would ya?!"

After about an hour of contortions and possible organ displacement, Eddy stood before the other Eds. Despite the years Eddy had remained the shortest of the group and Ed the tallest. Double D lingered somewhere in the middle. Now, smoke came up from Eddy's simmering scalp. "Eddy, what happened to you?" Double D pleaded.

"I told ya! Marie Kanker!" Eddy kicked the grass, pebbles and dirt taking flight.

"What did you do to her?" Edd asked. He almost felt a little angry seeing as how she had come to his rescue when they weren't around. "Why were you bothering her?"

"Me?! Ed and I were walking, minding our own fucking business when she flew in out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"It's true Double D! I saw the whole thing!" Ed pleaded on Eddy's behalf.

"Did she state her reason for attacking you?" Double D calmly asked, assured that Marie Kanker had a valid reason.

"No! She just decided to fuck with me!"

"Well, what did Lee and May do?"

"_Hello! _Aren't you listening?!" Eddy cried in frustration. "It was just Marie! The other Kanker whores were nowhere to be fucking found sockhead!"

"Well, maybe she overheard you calling her such names and-"

"Stop making excuses for a Kanker!" Eddy grabbed Double D by his red collar. Double D's head shook back and forth and would've sworn his neck was going to snap had not the larger Ed come to Double D's rescue. Ed grabbed Eddy and held him tight in a constrictive hug. His face began to turn red, blue, and then purple as the big Ed spun around, laughing to help Eddy simmer down.

After what seemed to Eddy like an eternity and then some, Ed finally put him down. "Now Eddy, if you would like we can calmly go and talk to Marie Kanker and ask her why she attacked you-"

"No, just let's do something else. Fuckin' Kankers."

Days passed with no signs of the Kankers. Double D looked around every corner to see if the Kanker sisters were approaching. Part of him wanted to see Marie again. He acquired a certain fondness for the blue head after she went out of her way to save him, those days ago. One doesn't simply forget when someone saves you from a certainly to have been worse attack. Eddy noticed.

"Who the hell are you looking for Double D?"

"Uh, nobody Eddy. I was just observing the natural beauty of our precious cul-de-sac and-"

"Well look girls, if it ain't our boyfriends!"

Double D turned around and saw the body to whom the voice belonged to. It was none other than Lee Kanker.

Ed gave a short cry and Eddy immediately angered them. "Kankers!" he cried. "Take a hike!"

Lee giggled and walked up to Eddy, circling and looking him up and down. Her head nodded in approval of what she saw, the red hair bouncing in response. Lee had remained about the same height, her hair had grown out more and gone every which way. Her low cut jeans accented her full hips and V-line, her polk-a-dot shirt now a mid-drift. It was Eddy who had grown a little taller and more muscular. He was the shortest but most physically toned of all the Eds. Ed, however, remained to be the strongest. Now Lee licked her lips in anticipation of the oral assault she was about to inflict on Eddy. Eddy was ready to pounce.

May went up to big Ed. He had let his hair grow in and it shone a bright, deep orange. He had a few tufts of hair and still towered over all the others. "Hey big Ed," May teased. Her teeth never got repaired so her front two still stuck out. Her shorts she now wore a little shorter, accenting her large hips and voluptuous bum. She had a different walk now to accent her most alluring assets. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail today and her thick, golden waterfall swayed in rhythm with her hips.

"Uh, hello May Kanker," Ed said bashfully. Despite the years, Ed remained very shy around women and May Kanker was no exception.

"Aww! You're so cute and shy!" Ed chuckled to himself, slowly trying to back away from May.

Marie now approached Double D. "Hey boyfriend! Have ya missed me?" Double D anxiously played with his hands, cupping them nervoulsy.

"Why-why hello marie," Edd breathed. There was a look in her like that of a hunter coming onto his prey. "You-you-" Maria did not let Double D finish his thought. The strong blue haired girl grabbed and tossed the shaking Ed in the air. "Oh _dear!_Please! Marie!" Edd pleaded.

"Haha! I've missed you too boyfriend!" She threw him higher and higher into the air, her laughter increasing with each toss. The others simply stopped and looked at them. Even Lee and May thought that might have been a bit too much.

"Hey Marie, you're gonna hurt him," May said nervously, watching as Double D went higher and higher in the air.

"Mind your own business May!" she roared.

May jumped back in surprise at Marie's sudden fierceness. Ed caught her in his arms as May stumbled back, the blonde reddening with embarrassment.

"Hey Marie, cool your jets!" Lee called, tugging Eddy back by the hair.

"Can it girls!" Marie yelled. You could heard Double D's screams as he fell back to Marie's awaiting arms. The small human in Marie's arms was terribly pale and shaking helplessly. "Aww! Widdle Double D got scared?"

Edd looked at her with wide eyes. "W-why yes, I am," he whimpered.

Marie laughed and went to kiss him. Double D did not move. He was frozen in place as he watched Marie's pink pouting lips come closer. Marie kissed him firmly on the cheek and let him fall. Double D squished to the ground. Marie giggled to herself. "Isn't he sweet?"

Double D felt warm despite the fear and danger he had just faced. He slowly stood up, smiling at Marie. She crossed her arms before her full chest, a frown visible on her pale face. Her cheeks were rosy from the exertion of tossing Double D but her body betrayed no sign of sweating.

"Wh-why I s-see you-you have a new navel piercing," Double D observed cautiously.

Marie cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her flat abdomen. "Yeah, what of it?" she challenged.

"W-well it-it looks very nice," Edd gulped, sweat pouring from his forehead and down his face. "I-i-it really flatters your waistline - er, stomach, uhm hourglass! Uh-"

Marie was now over Double D, her arms square and stance wide. "Shut up," she spit through her teeth. Eddy and Ed were now watching, as were May and Lee.

"Well, I-I'm just, i-it's new, is it not?" Double D whimpered, backing up slowly as Marie advanced. "I-I didn't see it last time-"

"Shut up!" Marie cried. She grabbed the soaking Ed by the shoulders and raised him over her head. Her face was now red and her chest heaving from anger.

A breeze flew by Ed and Eddy and Double D fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Marie!"

"Stop!" Lee cried.

May and Lee held Marie down, her face frozen in confusion. "What're you doing?!" she asked, struggling against her sisters' strength.

Lee and May lifted her over their head and made their way into the woods. "She'll be right back!" May called.

"What was that all about?!" Eddy asked, joining Double D.

"I-I don't know what you are referring to Eddy," Double D stammered in confusion, still looking in the direction that the Kankers had gone off to.

"That! You were all complimenting on Marie Kanker!"

Double D smiled bashfully. "Well! Her navel piercing was flattering if I do say so myself," he nodded. "Wouldn't you agree Ed?"

"Yes, Marie is very pretty. I like May's new socks." The other two Eds looked at the smiling, lovable oaf.

"What new socks?"

"Her socks aren't yellow today. They have little flowers on the top and are lacy and frilly," Ed smiled.

"So, Romeo aside, what's with and Marie Kanker?"

"Well, she helped me a few days ago if you must know," Edd said slowly.

"How?"

"Marie, what's wrong with you?" Lee asked, her hands going on her full hips.

"Me?! You guys just brought me into the bushes and there's something with _me?!_"

"Yeah!" Lee stated. "Double D's bein' all nice to ya and here you are just beating the poor kid up!"

"I didn't see you guys going soft on the other two!" Marie retorted.

"That's cuz they're bein' shy and tryin' ta run away from us, that's why!"

"Big Ed caught me when I fell!" May cried out dreamily. Lee lifted her ahir and glared at the happy looking blonde.

"Anyway," Lee continued, disregarding May's comment. "You holdin' out on us?"

"What! No!"

"Yea, are you and Double D dating?!" May cried in excitement. Romance always made her smile.

"No! What're you guys going on about?"

"Well it sure looked like somethin'," Lee reasoned skeptically.

"I think Double D wants to go out with you Marie!" May cried cheerfully. She hopped in place, her little socks creeping down her slim calves with each hop.

"No, he doesn't-"

"If he does, you're goin' out with him," Lee stated.

"_Why?!_"

"Cuz you like him, that's why."

"You can't make me if I don't wanna," Marie smirked.

Lee took some duct tape from her pants. "Wanna bet sis?"

"Holy shit! So she took out all the other because Kevin was beating the shit outa ya?!"

"Well, yes, it seems she did," Double D smiled.

Ed shook slightly. "Marie is scary."

Eddy laughed. "Well boys, looks like we got ditched so, let's go-"

"Not so fast big boy," Lee sang.

May was carrying Marie on her back - duct tape covered the blue head and only her eyes were visible. May set her down, Marie falling instantly on her face before May propped her up, deciding that would be the easiest way to go about this.

"Ok, so the smarty pants Ed has something ta say ta Marie, don't he?" Lee asked.

Marie's stiffled screams were heard immediately, her red eyes bulging from her eye sockets. Lee smiled and pet her duct taped head.

Double D nodded, smiling and taking a large gulp of air. He shakingly approached the wiggling Marie and smiling Kankers of either side. "Right, w-well, I-I was wondering if you would l-like to go for a w-walk-"

"She'd love to!" May cried, clapping and hopping in place with joy. Marie screamed in protest to the tape and attempted to wiggle herself at the melting Ed.

Lee caught her. "Aww! See? She's so excited!" Marie was placed over her older sister's shoulder and carried her away. "She'll see ya tomorrow at the playground beanie boy!" She turned back and smiled at Eddy. "And I'll see _you _around, hot dog."

Eddy felt a chill run down his spine. "In your dreams Kanker!"

"And yours short stuff!"

"Bye Big Ed!" May waved frantically as her sisters walked away.

"Bye May! I like the frillies on your new socks!" Ed smiled and waved.

May froze in place. "Oh my gosh! _He noticed my socks!_" she squeaked in ecstasy. She made for a sprint at the unsuspecting Ed, who had already turned his short attention back to Double D and Eddy. Lee caught her by her red shorts, dragging her away.

"That's enough May! Let's prepare a speech for your man. You should ask him out all romance-like, like ya like it."

"You think he'll say yes?!" May breathed in delight.

"What not? Marie got a date. I'm sure you can too."

May laughed and giggled in joy - waving frantically as Lee took her home.

* * *

Hello all! I apologize for the time between uploads! For all that don't like this story, I'm sorry :) Feel free to review tho! I do not mind addressing complaints. For those are do like this story let me know what you think as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am working on the next! I also have about 3 others I am working on aside from the 3 I already have uploaded here so please be patient with me!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
